One of the most important pieces of a strategy in athletics is selecting a play to be called. But before it can be, coaches must teach their athletes their assignments for their own plays—as well as show them what the opponent likes to run. Coaches store a library of these options in a tool called a playbook.
Traditionally, coaches have expressed this information by creating a drawing of what the play should look like, with pen and paper or drawing applications. These tools are simple and easy to use, but don't allow previous drawings to be searched or analyzed with any ease. Coaches are wasting time drawing duplicative plays and concepts—and missing valuable insights with the current implementation.
Therefore, what is needed is a technological innovation which provides efficiencies and insights.